Un Dragón Siempre Protege su Tesoro
by Florinda23
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es un dragón, y los dragones protegen su tesoro con su vida, matando por ellos y muriendo por ellos. Y Lily Potter es su tesoro, y él va a hacer todo por protegerla, y mantenerla con él.
1. Dragon

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Un Dragón Siempre Protege su Tesoro**

Los dragones, criaturas extrañas, incomprendidas y fascinantes. Criaturas extraordinarias. Los dragones son animales magníficos, pero también son peligrosos, sobre todo si te metes con su tesoro, aquello que protegen con su vida, aquello por lo que viven. Si te metes con el tesoro de un dragón, morirás, porque ellos están dispuestos a morir protegiéndolo.

Scorpius Malfoy es un dragón, un dragón frio que está dispuesto a proteger su tesoro con su vida, y si es necesario, está dispuesto a matar por ello. Y su tesoro es Lily Potter. Aquella frágil y dulce muchachita lo es todo para él.

Un tesoro que le costó encontrar, que le costó mantener y que le costó proteger la vida de varias personas.

Y Scorpius Malfoy es un hombre que no está dispuesto a dejar escapar su tesoro aun sea por la más noble de la causas, porque es egoísta y no le importa herir a miles si con ello consigue que su tesoro siga con él.

Y mientras el gran Dragón Scorpius Malfoy observa dormir a su tesoro acorrucada en su costado, sonríe lleno de felicidad, disfrutando del calor que desprende su delicado cuerpo, recuerda algunas de los retos que paso para mantener ahí a su tesoro, a su lado, a donde corresponde.


	2. Reto 1: El Pueblo

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**El Pueblo**

El primer reto que Scorpius Malfoy tuvo que vencer para obtener su tesoro fue al pueblo, esos malditos que metían sus narices donde no les importaba. Aquellos que siempre andaban opinando donde nadie les pidió su opinión y causando estragos en la vida privada de aquellos que sobresalían.

Aún recuerda lo difícil que fue acercarse a su tesoro por culpa de las personas, ella nunca estaba sola, de una forma u otra siempre estaba acompañada, ya sea por maestros, compañeros, amigos, admiradores, familiares o incluso criaturas, esos malditos centauros que lo miraban mal cada vez que lo veían.

Cuando finalmente consiguió verla sola, los chismes de la sociedad ya habían hecho estragos en la opinión que la dulce chica tenia de él, pero era Lily Potter, y era una rebelde, así que a pesar de todos los prejuicios que tenía en su contra, termino hablando con él porque se lo habían prohibido.

Y bueno, Scorpius era un Malfoy y a los Malfoy les gusta lo prohibido, sino, que se lo digan a su padre que se casó con su madre porque se lo prohibieron. Así que el morbo hizo lo suyo y terminaron conversando, y luego varios días después sin ningún acuerdo se volvieron a encontrar y así, día tras día se fueron uniendo, hasta que un día, Scorpius exploto, ya no aguanto más estar tan cerca de ella y no poder tocarla. La agarro de la cintura y la apoyo contra una pared, y la beso, robándole su primer beso a ella y él entregándole el suyo. Y ella, bueno, ella correspondió, así que no es del todo su culpa lo que siguió. Que fue ellos pasando la noche en la sala de menesteres. Vale, ese día no hicieron mucho realmente, ella quería ir un poco despacio, pero valla que se exploraron.

Y al día siguiente, salieron y fingieron que nada había pasado, pero es que a menos que se fueran a casar, convenía mantenerlo en secreto porque si no, el pueblo haría de las suyas, meterían cizaña, y él ya tenía bastante con sus apellidos para tener más presión. Además, lo prohibido y clandestino hacia todo más excitante, eso de que el corazón les latiera a mil cuando estaban a punto de atraparlos los ponía más calientes.


	3. Reto 2: El Principe

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**El Príncipe**

El segundo reto que tuvo Scorpius Malfoy para conseguir su tesoro, fue el príncipe, aquel noble hombre de brillante armadura que está dispuesto a luchar contra todo por su princesa, el problema era que Lily no era princesa, sino una diosa, y el príncipe parecía no entender eso.

Así que Scorpius Malfoy tuvo que pelear con garras y magia para proteger a su diosa, su tesoro, de aquel príncipe que creía que necesitaba que la rescataran, Lorcan Scamander parecía no entender una indirecta, ni siquiera una directa, que iba literalmente a su cabeza con forma de hechizo y que lo llevo a la enfermería sin paradas ni escalas.

Scorpius tuvo que soportar mucho por su tesoro, como que el idiota príncipe cortejara a su diosa, llevándole flores y chocolates y cantándole poemas, enfrente de sus narices cabe decir.

Pero es que el príncipe encantador, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, era lo que se dice el mejor amigo del tesoro. Era ese dulce chico que la había acompañado desde su niñez. Que había compartido con ella las navidades y vacaciones familiares, la que la había visto llorar por una muñeca perdida o su primera fractura cuando aprendía a volar, el que la había visto chimuela y el que estuvo ahí en su primer día de escuela muggle. O si, Lorcan Scamander estuvo mucho tiempo en la vida de Lily, pero ahora ahí estaba Scorpius, y Lorcan ya no era necesario. Además, Scorpius era ese chico, el que había llegado después para poner el mundo de cabeza de su tesoro y darle sentido a todo.

Y como en la mayoría de los libros muggles, el mejor amigo terminaba siendo un chico rechazado y olvidado gracias a chico nuevo en la vida de la diosa. No podía ser de otra manera.

* * *

Este capitulo es para ti Nathy22, gracias por tus reviews, siempre son bienvenidos, y para las que me tienen en favoritos y siguen esta historia. Espero que les guste.


	4. Reto 3: La V

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Virginidad**

El tercer reto que Scorpius Malfoy tuvo que atravesar fue a la familia de ella, que de pronto comenzaron a notar que ella no pasaba la noche en su cuarto, que se perdía en las horas libres y que un día tenía un gran chupetón en el cuello. Aunque en eso momento el reto no fue en si la familia de ella, sino que ellos parecía decididos a mantenerla virgen a cualquier costo, y si eso incluía hechizarla, bienvenido sea.

Y ellos querían avanzar, se estaban muriendo por estar juntos, ansiaban el siguiente paso, deseaban hacer su relación aún más seria. Pero si tan solo se hubieran apresurado un poquito, y ella ya no fuera virgen hace un par de semanas, no tendrían por qué estarse conteniendo. Aunque bueno, no es que él hubiera estado con alguien, pero a él nadie lo había hechizado para saber en qué momento perdió su virginidad y, probablemente, con quien.

Y de repente la virginidad de ella era un problema, un gran problema, porque no querían ser descubiertos, aun no estaban listos para rechazar a sus familias por estar juntos, pero querían estar juntos. Y entonces la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del hechizo llego, su madre le pregunto en una carta si tenía algún chico, y Lily le dijo que había uno que le gustaba pero que por culpa de sus hermanos no podía estar con él.

Y Ginny Potter quien en su época estudiantil había sufrido lo mismo por sus hermanos se puso furiosa, y las cosas se caldearon en Hogwarts… Ginny llego al colegio dispuesta a matar a sus hijos, bueno, casi. Llego y pidió ver a su hija, y la dulce Lily, con los ojos brillosos le contó que había un chico, no dijo nombres por supuesto, pero Ginny entendió, ella tampoco se lo dijo a su madre en el momento, sabía que eso era algo de la adolescencia, en donde solo se contaban esas cosas a las amigas, pero que por culpa de sus hermanos, bueno, no se podía acercar a él, y le soltó la bomba.

Ginny estaba tan furiosa de que sus hijos llegaran a tal extremo, sabía que si su hija tenía relaciones sexuales, sería responsable, y si pasaba algo, tenía que asumir sus consecuencias, así que James Potter y su hermano Albus terminaron castigados, ni Quidditch ni Hogsmeade, y por supuesto, muchas detenciones, suficientes como para que el romance de su hija comenzara a florecer y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Así que de pronto todo volvió a su cauce. Y Scorpius venció otro reto, le quito la virginidad a su novia y con orgullo guardo la sabana de seda que lo probaba, aunque eso no lo sabía su diosa, era un pequeño secreto que la sabana manchada de sangre estaba en la caja fuerte del joven dragón.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a MireMary, Nathy22 y Mio Uchiha, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y tambien a los que siguen esta historia y la tienen en favoritos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	5. Reto 4: La Malvada Bruja

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Malvada Bruja**

El cuarto reto que Scorpius Malfoy venció, fue a la malvada bruja que amenazaba su felicidad. Aunque no fue precisamente una sola bruja. Hubo varias, por ejemplo aquella chica de su año que tuvo un enamoramiento con él, que lo beso en medio del gran salón, no recuerda ni el nombre de la chica, solo que tenía el cabello negro y era hija de una exnovia de su papá. Lily estaba tan molesta con él, tan herida, que cuando Scorpius la vio llorar en un rincón por su culpa casi va y se lanza de la torre de astronomía. Cuando consiguió calmarla, le explico todo, fue difícil, ella estaba bastante cegada por los celos a decir verdad.

Otra bruja fue la maldita de Jackie, una Hufflepuff que odiaba a Lily, siempre trataba de humillarla y vencerla en todo lo que pudiera. Aunque bueno, lo último era bastante difícil porque su novia era muuuy inteligente, porque a pesar de que no estudiaba, nunca había sacado algo menor a Extraordinario. Y un día, mientras Lily hacia tranquilamente sus tareas, la bruja de Jackie, comenzó a espiarla, y siguió así hasta que un día la vio besarse con Scorpius, al día siguiente los rumores estaban a la orden del día.

Y entonces Scorpius tuvo que vencer a la tercera bruja, y la peor de todas. A la prima de Lily, Rose Weasley. Aquella horrible bruja logro separarlos por más de dos meses. Scorpius nunca estuvo más enfermo que en esa época. Aunque era Lily la que vomitaba y se desmayaba en clases. Y la solución a su separación tal vez no fue la mejor, pero era la única que Scorpius sabía que funcionaria. Oh, y vaya que lo hizo.

Rose Malvada Weasley, le dijo a su dulce primita Lily que estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, Lily se sintió culpable y siendo tan malditamente noble, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejo a Scorpius para que su prima tuviera una oportunidad. Scorpius no reacciono muy bien. Oh no, no lo hizo. Él le pidió a su dulce tesoro una última noche, una noche de despedida. Lily estando tan malditamente enamorada no dudo en aceptar. Scorpius la jodió mucho esa noche. Pero él fue inteligente, y emborracho un poquitín a su diosa, para que no notara que no uso protección, ni hizo algún hechizo anticonceptivo, y en la mañana siguiente, él le aseguro que todo iba a estar bien, en su defensa, él nunca le dijo que si había usado protección ni le aclaro nada, solo dijo "todo va a estar bien nena".

Y todo fue maravilloso, sarcasmo claro. Rose se le comenzó a insinuar "sutilmente" a Scorpius, lo invito a mitad de la cena a Hogsmeade. Scorpius fingió que todo estaba bien, y la rechazo amablemente por supuesto, a pesar de querer matarla por alejar a su Lily, él tenía un plan, bueno algo así, y ya estaba en funcionamiento… esperaba. Pero mientras esperaba a que su dulce diosa descubriera que estaba embarazada, -él de verdad esperaba que lo estuviera porque si no, no sabía que iba a hacer para tener de nuevo a su tesoro con él,- mando ligeras señales, un par de comentarios e indirectas, y también miro muy mal a Rose Malvada Weasley, hasta que todo volvió a su cauce, más o menos.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado Nathy22, gracias por tus reviews. Me hacen feliz... :) Espero que les guste el capitulo.


	6. Reto 5: La Locura

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Locura**

El quinto reto que Scorpius venció fue la locura. Si, tal vez no fue la mejor solución, pero Scorpius Dragón Malfoy estaba completamente seguro de que era la única. Bueno, era un adolescente cegado por la furia, le habían arrebatado lo único que él quería o valoraba, y es un dragón, y ya saben lo que se dice de los dragones y sus tesoros, así que para él, todo estaba justificado, y estaba muy dispuesto a defender el honor de su diosa, aclarando que ella estaba un poquito muy borracha por su culpa, y que ella realmente pensó que él se estaba protegiendo, aunque él realmente no aclaro mucho, él por sobre todo era una serpiente y sabia usar las palabras a su favor, torciendo todo y haciéndole la vida un problema de matemáticas, y además, ella confiaba en él por sobre todas las cosas.

Así que cuando Lily comenzó a desmayarse en clase de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a vomitar el desayuno y a tener un extraño antojo de chocolates con mango, comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, pero todo paro, y comenzó a bajar de peso, a sentirse llena de energía y a olvidar las cosas, bueno eso era algo normal en ella pero en ese momento ya era algo extremo, como estar hablando con sus compañeros y olvidar lo que acababa de decir, u olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero aun así no sospecho nada, su periodo seguía viniendo cual regla, cada veintiocho días, con tres horas y doce minutos.

Y, ella no se enteró hasta tiempo después por supuesto, pero Scorpius comenzó a tener muuuchos antojos, de repente lo veías en las cocinas a las tres de la mañana comiendo sándwiches de queso con mermelada y naranjas. Scorpius Dragón Malfoy, de repente fue la comidilla de Hogwarts cuando se le vio comiendo caramelos de limón, el conocido dulce por ser el favorito de Dumbledore, de repente todos decían que se había vuelto amante de los muggles. O si, Lily se divirtió bastante con los comentarios hacia el amor de su vida. Me desvió, lo siento. Pero todo comenzó a ponerse tenso con los comentarios que Scorpius le dirigía en ciertas ocasiones…

Lily estaba comiendo un poco, mucho -aclaro-, de carne, y Scorpius llego y la miro, con la cara pálida, ojeras marcadas, barba de varios días y los ojos llorosos, y le dijo "Nena, no puedo esperar a que te des cuenta y estemos juntos de nuevo, como debe ser, y dile a la inútil de tu primita que si se me vuelve a acercar, no me voy a contener y la voy a torturar como se debe por alejarnos". Y cuando Scorpius la descubrió vomitando y llorando en los baños de Myrtle la llorona casi dos meses después de que estuviera juntos por última vez, ya no se pudo contener y le soltó la bomba a Lily.

Lily no sabía ni que pensar, hacer o decir. Estaba en shock. Su novio la había embarazado a conciencia para que no se pudiera alejar de él. No sabía si era la cosa más dulce o la más horrible. Hasta cierto punto, le estaba quitando su futuro, pero le estaba dando otro. Al final, decidió, era la cosa más adorable, él no la quería lejos, y descubrió hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar para que ambos estuvieran juntos. Aww, iban a tener un bebe. Ya después decidirían como arreglar todo, de momento, tenían que celebrarlo.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nathy22, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Este capitulo en particular es uno de mis favoritos, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaro, mañana no voy a subir nada, es el cumple de mi hermanito asi que... lo siento, subire el viernes sin falta!


	7. Reto 6: La Preocupacion

**Discalimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Preocupación**

El sexto reto que Scorpius Dragón Malfoy venció fue la preocupación desmedida que tenía por su tesoro. Su diosa no estaba muy bien, seguía bajando de peso de forma descontrolada, vomitando y desmayándose en clases, así que la tomo, literalmente la cargo en brazos, y la llevo a San Mungo. La sometió a mil pruebas, enviadas por el doctor por supuesto, y descubrieron que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, Lily era muy joven, y sus hormonas usualmente descontroladas por la adolescencia se descontrolaron aún más por el embarazo, y comenzó a tener problemas de tiroides, agréguenle los usuales malestares del embarazo.

Así que le mandaron vitaminas y medicinas para controlar las hormonas. Y Lily siendo tan olvidadiza como solo ella, nunca las tomaba a la hora indicada, era Scorpius quien andaba cargando cuatro frascos de pastillas y dándoselas en la mano y esperar ahí hasta que ella se las tomara para que siguiera con el tratamiento. Todos comenzaron a mirarlos y murmurar, era raro ver al gran Scorpius Malfoy perseguir a Lily Potter para que se tomara unas pastillas, muchos pensaron que la estaba drogando o hechizando. Rose Weasley estuvo bastante insoportable en esa época.

Fueron a su primer control prenatal cuando Lily cumplió dos meses y medio de embarazo. Y awww! Scorpius era tan tierno todo preocupado y nervioso. Bombardeo al doctor con miles de preguntas, un pobre doctor que quedo en shock cuando abrió la puerta de su consultorio y vio a Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy ahí, si señores y señoras, vio a la hija del gran Harry Potter con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, esperando para hablar con él y ver que todo estuviera bien con el hijo de ambos. Oh, sí, el doctor aturdido y en shock contesto todas las preguntas, aun sin creerse que fuera el encargado de cuidar al bebe de la pareja más dispareja que hubiera visto.

Al día siguiente, Scorpius miraba orgulloso la primera foto de su bebe, y sonreía como un maniático, espantando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, y es que, Scorpius Dragón Malfoy no era conocido por sonreír. De hecho, nunca nadie en el colegio lo había visto sonreír, excepto Lily claro, muchos creían que _él_ no _podía_ sonreír. Pero es que estaba tan feliz a pesar de la preocupación que lo mantenía alerta todo el tiempo. Pero su preocupación estaba justificada, porque apenas una semana después de la cita con el doctor, Lily cayó desmayada a mitad de un pasillo, después de sentir un horrible dolor en el abdomen que la paralizo, después de haber recibido un feo hechizo de parte de la malvada bruja, llámese Rose Weasley. El pasillo se llenó de sangre, roja y brillante que aturdió a todos, no había sido más que un hechizo de desarme, ¿Por qué tanta sangre entonces?

Salía de entre las piernas, Scorpius llego en apenas un instante, no dudo, fue sin escalas a la oficina de la directora, ignorando la sorpresa de la directora, y por Red Flú se llevó a su tesoro al hospital. Si ambos vivieron fue gracias a que Scorpius no perdió un segundo haciendo preguntas, Lily y su bebe se salvaron gracias a la rapidez con la que actuó el dragón. Oh, pero en ese momento Scorpius se dio cuenta de algo, si Lily perdía al bebe, ya no tendría nada con que retenerla… y comenzaron sus maquinaciones de nuevo.


	8. Reto 7: El Matrimonio

**Discalimer: todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling excepto la trama. **

* * *

**El Matrimonio**

El séptimo reto que nuestro dragón enfrento y casi no venció, fue el matrimonio. Él sabía que si Lily perdía al bebe, no habría ninguna razón para estar juntos, bueno, aparte del amor y la obsesión que se profesaban claro. Él se refería al hecho de que sería mucho más fácil separarlos. Así que cuando el doctor le dijo que los primeros tres meses son los más riesgosos, pero que en el caso de Lily, lo más probable es que el riesgo no pasara hasta el cuarto mes, él descubrió que tenía que atarse a Lily Potter antes de que ese plazo llegara, tenían que casarse cuanto antes, así si Lily perdía al bebe, no habría nada que los separara.

Y llámenlo egoísta, pero Scorpius Malfoy era capaz de soportar y aceptar la pérdida de un hijo, pero la de Lily, la de su diosa, su tesoro, nop, él no sería capaz de sobrevivir a la pérdida de su universo entero. Si, Lily sufriría muchísimo si perdía al bebe, pero él iba a estar ahí para apoyarla. Así que mientras ayudaba a Lily a pararse para llevarla de regreso a la escuela, planeo mil maneras de que su diosa aceptara casarse con él.

Y es que Lily tenía un serio problema con el matrimonio, ella simplemente no creía en él. Después de quedar ligeramente muy traumada por culpa de una joven pareja a la tierna edad de siete años, ella pensaba que el matrimonio no era nada más que un papel que parecía ser una maldición porque transformaba parejas felices en parejas infelices. Y es que, escuchar a dos personas gritarse que el matrimonio era una maldición y que lo peor que alguien podía hacer era casarse, traumo un poco a la pequeña. Y después llega a su casa y escucha a sus tíos Ron y Hermione discutir sobre el matrimonio y sus desventajas, bueno… ups, todo empeoro la pobre opinión que la niña tenía de aquella institución.

Así que Scorpius, como buena serpiente que es, comenzó a lavarle lentamente el cerebro a su chica, hablando de todos los exitosos matrimonios que los rodeaban, dándole una que otra reliquia familiar, y finalmente soltándole la sopa… le puso un anillo en el dedo y le dijo que se casarían en dos semanas. Él conocía muy bien a su diosa, y sabía que si preguntaba, ella simplemente no aceptaría, así que si quería una ligera oportunidad, era sin preguntárselo, simplemente asumiéndolo, ella no tendría el corazón para negarle algo que él soñaba, no le rompería todas sus ilusiones, ¿verdad? Pero lo hizo, lo miro como si estuviera loco y le aventó el anillo. Estuvieron discutiendo varios días.

Pero Scorpius consiguió que se casara con él, utilizando todo su encanto, mucha persuasión, y obligándola a ir con él hasta el ministro que los casaría, sabía que Lily nunca haría un escándalo, y tuvo razón, termino casándose con él solo porque no quería llamar la atención… sus testigos eran un par de muggles que encontraron por ahí, y que Scorpius convenció utilizando la verdad y nada más que la verdad, su historia era tan romántica y parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta. Pero entonces… recuerdan que tienen familia y todo se desmorona.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nathy22, gracias por tu apoyo. Y a todos los que me siguen y me leen.


	9. Reto 8: La Familia I

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Familia I**

El octavo reto que Scorpius venció fue a las familias. Mientras ellos celebraban comiendo en el restaurante favorito de ambos, su reciente matrimonio, McGonagall llamo a los padres de ambos. Y les conto todo, bueno, todo lo que ella sabía, que en realidad no era mucho. Ella solo sabía que algo sucedía con Lily, pero no sabía que era realmente, así como también que Scorpius estaba cuidando de ella por alguna razón. Se habían escapado en sus narices varias veces y no había podido hacer nada para detenerlos, seguían escapándose por varios días. Así que cuando Draco Malfoy y su esposa Astoria llegaron, se enteraron de todo esto, y con la calma que caracteriza a los Malfoy, escucharon sin alterarse, excepto por los vidrios que explotaron.

Los Potter en cambio, ellos explotaron todo, libros, vidrios, velas, cuadros, espejos, tinteros y un largo etcétera. Pero como sus hijos estaban desaparecidos, no les quedaba más que esperar a que regresaran, porque McGonagall les aseguro que siempre regresaban. Así que con el acuerdo de que en cuanto aparecieran, serian llamados, se prepararon para irse. Oh, pero el destino tiene extraños designios, le gusta jugar con las personas. Y cuando Draco y su esposa estaban a punto de entrar a la chimenea para irse, aparecieron.

Una tambaleante y pálida Lily Potter y un preocupado Scorpius. Scorpius tenía un brazo rodeando a Lily por la cintura y con la otra traía un portafolio donde cargaba los papeles de matrimonio y recetas y estudios médicos de Lily. En cuanto dieron un paso afuera de la chimenea, Lily pareció desmayarse y Scorpius de inmediato la cargo al estilo nupcial… de momento Hogwarts era su hogar. Miro sorprendido a sus padres antes de notar a los Potter, que si no fuera porque Ginny grito histérica en cuanto vio a su hija desmayarse no lo hubiera notado.

Miro con desprecio a la directora, aquella vieja parecía no saber lo que era la vida privada y se metía constantemente en la de sus alumnos. Pero ignoro todo, toditito, los gritos, hechizos y berrinches que trajo consigo su aparición, pero es que tenía desmayada en sus brazos a su diosa. Así que salió caminando de la oficina como si no pasara nada. Sus padres y los de ella los siguieron, pero él lo ignoro todo. Llego a la sala que viene y va y a pesar de que cerró la puerta en cuanto entro, está se abrió casi de inmediato por sus padres. La directora venía con ellos también, pero solo para actuar de mediadora eh, según sus palabras, pero Scorpius sabía que era porque tenía curiosidad. Vieja chismosa.

Los gritos siguieron, Harry y Ginny pedían una explicación por el estado de su hija, Draco y Astoria miraban en shock todo y Lily seguía desmayada, pobre, últimamente se perdía de todo con sus desmayos. Las explicaciones llegaron después de que el dragón curara a su tesoro, le dio sus vitaminas y medicamentos y la dejo descansando tranquilamente en la cama, ya mañana le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando, de momento tenía que contener a su suegro, y a su padre, y calmar a ese par de mujeres histéricas que gritaban a todo pulmón.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a ti Nathy22, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animan a seguir con esta historia.


	10. Reto 8: La Familia II

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Familia II**

Las noticias en Hogwarts corren a la velocidad de la luz, y para cuando Scorpius comenzaba a aplacar lo suficiente a sus padres y a los de su esposa para explicarles la situación, llegaron más familiares para terminar de complicarlo todo. Primero llego Albus, ese molesto Potter que iba en el mismo curso que él. Luego llego la malvada bruja Rose Weasley y de repente ahí estaban todos los demás primos de ella y el único de él, gritándose unos a otros y poniendo nervioso al dragón, que miraba preocupado a su tesoro, temiendo que ella se alterara y pudiese tener otro aborto involuntario. Y rugió, grito y maldijo a todos los presentes, y después, cuando consiguió la atención de todos, los saco a patadas.

Y su tesoro despertó confundida y nerviosa, y el dragón rugió molesto, ¡habían perturbado el sueño de su diosa! Y la calmo con palabras suaves y la recostó en la cama, acomodándole las almohadas y dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente, la dejo descansando. Porque después de todo, llevaba a su hijo en el vientre, era un trabajo enorme, estaba haciendo un milagro, tenía que descansar ¿no? Y salió de la Sala de Menesteres, y miro a todos de tal forma que hasta el increíble Harry Potter se sintió avergonzado. Aclaro, ellos, la familia de ambos, habían espiado la escena, bola de chismosos.

Y solo falto que dijera una sola cosa, Lily estaba embarazada, para que todo explotara. McGonagall que era la mediadora fue la primera en gritar, y engendrar el caos en los demás presentes. Así que Scorpius hizo gala de su inteligencia y talento en encantamientos. Los callo a todos con un hechizo, luego los mando a freír espárragos. Los dejo ahí, a todos en shock, algunos abrían la boca como peces afuera del agua y otros se ponían rojos hasta las orejas. Y se dio la vuelta y entro a la sala que viene y va y se acostó al lado de su flor, ella de inmediato se le pego como plasta y se acurruco en su pecho, y oh mierda, ¿Por qué tenía por costumbre dormir desnudo? Su nena solo tenía un pequeño pijama muy pequeño, suspiro profundo y pensó en que si tomaba ahorita a su diosa, ella se podría poner mal. Se durmió completamente relajado y muy aferrado a la pelirroja. Muy, muy aferrado a ella, completamente dentro de ella. Y lo peor de todo es que ella nunca se quejó, hasta parecía que lo estaba esperando por lo mojada que estaba.

Al día siguiente, salió a buscar comida para ambos y se topó con toda una escena afuera de la sala. Harry Potter y su familia entera estaban ahí, dormidos, en el piso. Teddy Lupin babeando incluso. Y rio con fuerza, como hace días que no lo hacía. Hasta el punto de ponerse azul y despertar a la comitiva. Uy. Tal vez eso fue mala idea. James Potter le dio un buen golpe apenas lo vio y Teddy le dio otro que lo dejo medio tonto. Y de repente estaba en el suelo siendo brutalmente atacado por los tres hombres hermanos de ella, y Harry Potter miraba esto con una macabra satisfacción. Por suerte Ginny Potter no pensaba igual y los separo.

Y Ginny hizo la pregunta crucial para Scorpius: "¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados?" y Scorpius, él, él lo que hizo fue sonreír, a pesar de sus heridas, lleno de victoria, sabiéndose el dueño del mundo solo por tener bajo su poder a su tesoro para siempre y respondió: "¿de verdad cree que fue un descuido? O, por supuesto que no fue un descuido señora Potter, yo estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, y de que no estaba usando ningún tipo de protección, ese bebé era justo lo que buscaba." Y rio burlonamente, y siguió andando, a buscar el alimento para su familia, ignorando los jadeos de asombro y shock que los Potter soltaron al saber que aquel bebe fue concebido a conciencia, que aquella criatura había sido buscada de forma deliberada. Ops, ¿Qué se responde a eso?

* * *

Ohh, adore este capitulo! Espero que le haya gustado tan como a mi! Muchas gracias Nathy22, tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	11. Reto 8: La Familia III

******Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Familia III**

Y como bola de chismosos que son, para cuando Scorpius regresaba a la Sala de Menesteres con una bandeja de comida que fue cuidadosamente seleccionada, ya lo esperaban ahí sus padres y la chismosa directora del colegio con los Potter. Todos enterados de las recientemente dichas palabras, que el dragón menciono apenas unos minutos antes. Él miro lleno de furia a los Potter que aún seguían en shock.

Pero de nuevo, ignoro todo y entro a la sala, donde vio a su nena dormida boca abajo completamente desnuda, y pensando en las necesidades de su chica, obligo a la sala a cambiar. Una pequeña salita se formó, y el espacio se dividió en dos, una especie de cuarto con una salita del otro lado de la pared. Scorpius despertó a Lily con ternura y le dio sus medicamentos y vitaminas, y juntos desayunaron tranquilamente, ignorando a los otros que esperaban como leones enjaulados en la otra habitación, que escuchaban todo lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Y Lily que aparentemente no solo tenía antojos de comida, hizo que Scorpius la tomara en la bañera antes de dejarlo ir a explicarlo todo a los leones y serpientes en la otra habitación. Los hicieron esperar tres largas horas. Scorpius salió con una sonrisa satisfecha y las heridas curadas por su diosa. Los hermanos Potter lo volvieron a atacar, y está vez, Harry los ayudo un poquito, solo un poquito eh, una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Si bueno, Scorpius era muuuy grande, en todos los sentidos, término noqueando a James, dejando a Harry en el piso con la nariz rota y la sangre escurriendo de su cabeza de una forma muy desagradable, y a Albus, bueno él término en San Mungo, aparentemente la conmoción cerebral era bastante grave, Teddy solo consiguió un par de costillas rotas para su buena fortuna.

Y la dulce Lily que se despertó con el alboroto salió, temblando y confundida, y vio toda una escena. Su chico pelando era algo que siempre la excitaba, se mordió el labio y espero a que la pelea terminara, y cuando Scorpius triunfante la vio ahí parada, con los ojos oscurecidos, supo lo que pensaba como solo dos antiguos amantes pueden. La beso ahí en frente de todos, la metió al cuarto y la tomo contra la pared. Y ambos bañados en sangre, tuvieron que tomar otro baño, y cuando Scorpius volvió a salir, con las heridas curadas otra vez, ahora solo lo esperaban sus padres. La familia Potter estaba en San Mungo.

* * *

Hola? Ok, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero tuve serios problemas, aqui donde vivo (un pueblito muuuy pequeño en Mexico) ha temblado mucho y la planta electrica que nos da luz y todo eso, se desmorono, literalmente en un hoyo, asi que nos quedamos sin luz mucho tiempo y luego tuve un accidente en coche y pase un par de dias en el hospital... ¡Pero aqui esta el capitulo que sigue! Espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar diario pero sigue habiendo fallas en la electricidad asi que no les puedo prometer nada.

Espero que me digan que tal les esta pareciendo la historia, si les gusta o si la odian, o lo que sea, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.


	12. Reto 8: La Familia IV

******Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Familia IV**

Scorpius explico con mucha, mucha, mucha paciencia, a sus padres lo que había pasado. Y les conto casi todo, su reciente matrimonio lo iba a guardar para otra ocasión, era un Malfoy y una serpiente, tenía que tener un as bajo la manga. Fue bastante difícil convencer a Astoria de que su hijo había embarazado a la chica a propósito, ella pensaba que era al revés, que la chica quería atarlo y no se había cuidado. Ella realmente no esperaba que su hijo se atacara a carcajadas cuando lo dijo, pero es que para él era tan divertido, teniendo en cuenta la fobia que Lily le tenía al matrimonio y que ella en realidad había tratado de terminar con él.

Así que una vez contado todo a sus padres, Scorpius regreso a consentir a Lily, y a ponerse al día con sus trabajos escolares, él se quería graduar con buenas calificaciones, después de todo, él quería mantener a su esposa y a su bebe. Y las cosas regresaron un poco a la normalidad por los próximos días, él fue a clases y le consiguió los apuntes a su chica, ella tenía que estar en reposo y no estresarse, y con todas las miradas y los murmullos de lo que eran víctimas, solo la iban a estresar.

Además, Rose Malvada Weasley había estado diciendo por ahí que él bebe no era de él, y manchando el nombre de la joven Malfoy, así que Scorpius, defendiendo su honor, había causado muchos problemas, y sabía que a su chica no le sentaría nada bien todo lo que estaba pasando en el castillo.

Así que cuando los Potter regresaron, todos un poco más calmados y dispuestos a exigir respuestas, y no palizas, se sentaron todos en la Sala de Menesteres, con Lily incluida, ella en la cama muy pálida, pero presente para calmar a su dragón y actuar de mediadora. Ella _si_ iba a actuar de mediadora, no como la directora que solo puso todo peor. Y Scorpius comenzó a contar su historia de amor. Y si, Lily intervino varias veces, calmado a Scorpius de abalanzarse sobre James con cada comentario fuera de lugar, y también calmando a su familia de matar a Scorpius con cada palabra dicha.

Todos lo tomaron bastante mal, quiero decir, Harry Potter estaba muy molesto por que él chico le había arrebatado el futuro a su hija, y sus hermanos, bueno, ellos ni se diga, se había atrevido a tocar a su hermana y lo único que querían era matarlo. Pero Lily intervino, y calmo todo. Y todos se calmaron cuando se enteraron de que lo más probable era que él bebe no lo consiguiera, eso hirió bastante a Lily, ella quería a su bebe, y que su familia deseara que su bebe muriera para poder alejarla del amor de su vida fue un gran golpe para ella. Y entendió a Scorpius, que la obligo a casarse de inmediato, y lo agradeció, no habría nada que los separara. Nunca.

* * *

Hola! Hoy actualice mas temprano, en parte porque no tengo clases y ademas de que es mas probable que corten un rato la luz en la tarde y tengo que aprovechar. Espero que les guste el capitulo y diganme que opinan, les gusta o la odian, lo que opinen sobre la historia, los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nathy22, MireMary y vanesaalex16, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a los que siguen y tienen en favoritos a esta historia! Muchas gracias!


	13. Reto 9: Las Hormonas

**********Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Las Hormonas**

El noveno reto que Scorpius Dragón Malfoy venció, fueron las hormonas. Aquellas que hacían que su pelirroja estuviera con las piernas abiertas para él todo el tiempo y que conseguían levantarlo de la cama a las dos de la mañana a buscar chocolates. Aquellas que también ponían en peligro a su vida, su pelirroja vomitaba todas las mañanas, se desmayaba a cada rato y se estresaba por las cosas más pequeñas.

Su chica estaba mal, muy mal, y el frio invierno no ayudaba, ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo pero el peligro seguía ahí. La directora había permitido todas las extravagancias que el rubio había impuesto para el cuidado de la chica. Lily no iba a clases, pero entregaba todos los trabajos y tareas, copiándolos de los de sus compañeras que el rubio había conseguido, fueran a verla. Claro, el dragón no permitía que estuvieran más de una hora antes de correrlas, pero al menos consiguió que Lily mejorara un poco, estar en cama veinte horas al día la estaba matando.

Claro, hacía ejercicio, todas las noches con Scorpius tenían su dosis de ejercicio diario, comía sanamente, y leía libros sobre bebes en sus ratos libres. Pero aun así, a Lily no se le notaba el embarazo, ni siquiera con las mil capas de ropa que el dragón mantenía sobre ella la hacían ver embarazada, su abdomen seguía plano y duro. Sus revisiones semanales con el doctor decían que él bebe tenía un tamaño promedio, pero no entendían que era lo que le pasaba a Lily, seguía adelgazando y aunque mantenía su peso con mucho esfuerzo, el frio hacia que el hambre se le fuera. Y lo que ambos más deseaban, era que la panza de la chica se notara, ¡quería verse como una mujer embarazada, joder!

Y cuando la navidad llego, dulce y tierna, fría y cruda, ambos la celebraron juntos, esperando con ansias la siguiente navidad, aquella en la que fueran tres y no dos. Y en enero, a Lily por fin se le noto una pequeña pancita que la hacía tan orgullosa y feliz. Oh dulces hormonas que Scorpius supo apreciar, celebraron su pancita duramente. Y Lily mejoro de la nada, su dulce bebe se hizo notar y su pancita, aunque aún pequeña para los estándares normales, consiguió hacerse notar por encima del uniforme. Oh si, Scorpius cedió ante los pucheros de su diosa y la dejo salir.

Oh, hormonas locas que hacían a Lily ponerse furiosa por la más minina mirada o comentario grosero, hormonas locas que mandaron a la malvada bruja a la enfermería. Scorpius se divirtió bastante al ver a su chica lanzar su famoso moco-murciélago a diestra y siniestra. Hormonas locas que hicieron a Lily tan hermosa, hormonas locas que hicieron a Scorpius tan feliz. Hormonas locas que terminaban con platos rotos y comida en el piso.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nathy22 y MireMary, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Por favor, diganme que opinan de la hsitoria, siento que tiene un algo que no se que, que no me gusta... y quiero sus opiniones, me ayudan a seguir y mejorar la historia.


	14. Reto 10: Romeo y Julieta

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

El décimo reto que el dragón venció, fue a Romeo y Julieta. Aquella trágica historia de amor que los persiguió por mucho tiempo. Usualmente, los magos no tienen mucho conocimiento sobre la literatura muggle, pero en este caso, Rose Malvada Weasley se hizo cargo de difundir bien la historia, más o menos, remarcaba partes y sobresaltaba frases específicas, usándolas todas a su favor. ¿Cómo? Bueno, ella decía que las verdaderas familias enemigas en el mundo mágico eran la Weasley y la Malfoy, que esa era una rivalidad que existía desde hace siglos. Como la de los Montesco y los Capuleto. Pareciera que había olvidado que Lily era su prima y también una Weasley.

Muchos, de hecho, la apoyaron, decían que si Scorpius iba a estar con alguien de la familia rival, tenía que ser una Weasley, aseguraban que el odio entre los dos padres de familia era mayor que el de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Incluso aseguraban que el odio de Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy era mayor. Además, Rose Weasley era la hija de Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles, era como una bomba teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que los Malfoy odiaban a los muggles. La gente los miraba con asco, sobre todo a Lily, y hacían comentarios diciendo que Scorpius haría mejor pareja con Rose Weasley. Como si ella fuera más bonita que Lily, a la que parecía que el embarazo la hacía más hermosa cada día. Bueno, eso pensaba Scorpius, Lily comenzó a sentirse culpable de nuevo, ella había dejado al chico precisamente por eso. Lamentablemente, Lily también creía que Scorpius haría mejor pareja con su prima que con ella, se sentía horrible, pensaba que cada día que engordaba y crecía era peor que el anterior.

Hasta que los comentarios llegaron a más, ya no solo era en la escuela donde se decía eso, un artículo en la Revista Corazón de Bruja hizo en realidad, que el problema se solucionara. En sí, el articulo apoyaba a Rose Weasley y aseguraban que era mejor pareja que Lily Potter, bueno ellos no sabían que era Lily Malfoy. Pero esto hizo que los rumores y habladurías llegaran a Lucius Malfoy. Y fue este celebre mago oscuro el que soluciono el problema, ironías de la vida. A Lily le habían afectado mucho los comentarios, eh que estaba sensible por las hormonas, y había comenzado a decir que ella no merecía ser la esposa de Scorpius, y su chico, bueno, él trataba de convencerla de que no había nadie mejor para él que ella. Una guerra de voluntades.

Bueno, regresando a Lucius Malfoy y como arreglo este desastre de Romeo y Julieta. En realidad él no quería arreglar nada pero de que callo todos los rumores, los callo. Scorpius y Lily estaban desayunando tranquilamente en los jardines de Hogwarts, como era su costumbre desde que Lily regreso a clases, en un picnic cerca del lago, cuando un hermoso búho negro apareció en el Gran Comedor, buscando al heredero Malfoy, y cuando no lo encontró salió a buscarlo a los jardines, pero todos en el Gran Comedor vieron el brillante sobre rojo que llevaba en su pico, y como chismosos que son, algunos siguieron _discretamente_ al búho. Y llego hasta donde la feliz pareja estaba, Scorpius estaba recostado en la abultaba pancita de Lily, oyendo feliz de la vida los sonidos que se producían en está cuando el sobre llego. Ellos lo ignoraron pero aun así, este exploto. Y la voz de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó por todos los jardines, para gracia de los oyentes indeseados.

Cabe aclarar que Lucius de verdad no quería apoyar a la pareja, pero hizo que todos los demás la apoyaran, bueno, el pueblo que antes apoyaba a Rose ahora era súbdito fiel de Lily. "_¡¿Cómo te atreves Scorpius Malfoy, a deshonrar de esta manera a la familia?! ¡Metiéndote con una Potter! ¡Una Potter! ¡No solo con la nieta de Arthur Weasley, sino con la hija de Harry Potter! ¡Ese mestizo que arruino nuestras vidas! ¡La hija de ese descendiente de muggles y traidores a la sangre! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No vas a arruinar nuestro linaje de esa manera! ¡Con la hija de Potter! ¡Con la nieta de Weasley! ¡Si ese niño nace, olvídate de tu herencia! ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia! ¡No quiero volver a oír de ti, no te quiero volver a ver!_" Y bueno… no quedaron dudas, el odio que Lucius Malfoy le tenía a Harry Potter, aparentemente, era mucho mayor que el que le tenía a Arthur Weasley, y bueno, mejor ni empezamos con el de Draco Malfoy porque si no, no terminamos.

* * *

.

Hola! Nathy22 sobre tu comentario (el cual agradezco mucho), que podrían ser más largas, si, podrían serlo pero es que en un principio, esta historia era un one-shot, el cual está ahí guardadito en algún lugar de mi computadora, y cuando lo iba a subir, sentía que había que explicar muchas cosas para entenderlo, así que trate de hacerlo un long-fic, pero no sé, escribí el prólogo y me gustó la idea de hacerlos así, cortos, además, todos los capítulos solo tienen cinco párrafos, así que trato de que todo quede plasmado en esos cinco párrafos. Por eso fueron tantos capítulos de la familia. Así que quedo de esta forma, y me gusto, y todavía quedaban algunos capítulos, pero como ya está toda la idea plasmada en el one-shot, decidí seguir la idea original y no hacerle muchos cambios, por eso te pido que no me odies por los siguientes capítulos.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ti y a Marisol, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Por favor, díganme que opinan de la historia, si tienen preguntas o no entienden algo, para aclarar dudas y poder mejorar la historia. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos!


	15. Reto 11: El Verdugo

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**El Verdugo**

El onceavo reto que Scorpius Malfoy venció para mantener a su tesoro con él, fue al verdugo. O en este caso, la _verduga_. Y la víctima se convirtió en victimario, ahora era Rose Malvada Weasley quien recibía miradas molestas y la que escuchaba los susurros que decían que ella estaba loca por creer ser mejor esposa para el heredero Malfoy que Lily Potter. Todos aquellos que la apoyaron ahora eran los que la criticaban. Opinión publica, tan fría y cambiante. Y veía a su prima Lily, que andaba con una sonrisa enorme todo el tiempo, presumiendo su panza de embarazada mientras Scorpius Malfoy la trataba como si fuera una reina.

Si Lily tenía el más mínimo antojo de algo dulce Scorpius tenía a sus pies en un instante todos los dulces que se le pudieran antojar; si Lily sentía que la luz la lastimaba y le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza, Scorpius le traía unos lentes de sol o un enorme paraguas para que Lily no se tuviera que meter al castillo cuando tenía ganas de estar afuera; si Lily tenia dolor de espalda, Scorpius ya le estaba dando un masaje, o si a Lily le dolían los pies y estaba cansada, Scorpius le daba un masaje de pies y luego la llevaba cargando a donde quisiera ir; si Lily tenia sed Scorpius le daba agua, si Lily tenia calor Scorpius hacia hechizos para que ella estuviera fresca, si Lily tenia frio Scorpius le traía una manta y de paso, un chocolate caliente. Lo que Lily quisiera, Scorpius le daba.

Si Scorpius no le hacia los deberes a Lily era porque ella se lo impedía, alegando necesitar el conocimiento. Y Rose Weasley sabía todo esto porque lo único que hacía era observarlos, mirar cómo Scorpius cuidaba de Lily como si de una delicada flor se tratase, observar como Lily recibía todas las atenciones con una sonrisa tonta y mirada ilusionada. Y lo único que sentía era envidia, envidia que la hacía apretar los puños, chirriar los dientes y desear con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de Lily. Y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que Scorpius se fijara en ella, sentándose con él en clase, vistiéndose como Lily lo hacía usualmente, maquillándose, arreglándose a más no poder.

Pero nada servía, Scorpius Malfoy seguía teniendo ojos únicamente para Lily Potter, como si todo lo que hiciera fuera por ella, aunque en realidad así era, si seguía estudiando era porque quería mantener a Lily y que ella viviera como si fuera una reina. Ambos parecían vivir en una pequeña burbuja donde solo existían ellos tres, Scorpius, Lily y el pequeño Malfoy que crecía día a día en la pancita de Lily. Y nadie sabía realmente cuanto tenia Lily de embarazo, primero, porque como vivían en su burbuja, cuando alguien les preguntaba era como si no lo hubiera hecho y segundo porque la pancita de Lily era muy pequeña para tener los nueve meses pero según lo rumores ya faltaba poco.

Y cuando Lily se quedó paralizada a mitad de camino a encantamientos, agarrando su pancita y con la mirada perdida en el piso y Scorpius la miraba con la duda reflejada en su rostro y los ojos brillando por la emoción, Rose supo que él bebe ya venía, y nunca antes había sentido tanta furia, y Lily grito cuando la contracción llego, y todos los que estaban ahí, esperando a que ellos se quitaran para ir a clases, por un segundo el tiempo pareció paralizarse, todos en silencio, mirándolos, y Rose paso entre todos y corrió hacia Lily y Scorpius, y ellos comenzaban a reaccionar, y Scorpius se agacho para recoger las cosas de Lily y poder cargarla para ir a San Mungo, y Rose llego a ellos y grito _"¡Te odio!, ¡yo debería ser la que dé a luz a ese bebe! ¿¡Por qué la escogiste a ella!? ¿Por qué?"_ pregunto sollozando y en su rabia empujo a Lily, y ella incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, cayo.

* * *

Hola! Este capitulo me gusta y no me gusta, tiene un algo que no se que, que no me gusta, así que si alguien descubre que es, digamelo por favor :)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nathy22, yo tambien creo que Scorpius & Lily son muy lindos juntos! Gracias por tus comentarios! Por favor, diganme que opinan de la historia, así sea un no me gusta, todos los comentarios ayudan a mejorar.


	16. Reto 12: El Nacimiento

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**El Nacimiento**

El doceavo reto que el dragón venció, fue el nacimiento de su primogénita. Lily cayó, Scorpius brinco y casi voló para llegar a su tesoro, un tesoro que estaba lleno de sangre, y Rose se quedó paralizada, mirando sus manos aun sin creer lo que había hecho. Llegaron a San Mungo en un instante, atravesando los pasillos con Lily en brazos e irrumpiendo una importante conversación que tenía McGonagall con los padres de un estudiante. Y la vieja bruja, por supuesto, como la chismosa que es, retraso la reunión en la que estaba y después de llamar a los padres de ambos alumnos futuros padres, se fue a San Mungo a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Scorpius fue recibido con una camilla lista para Lily en cuanto llego a emergencias, bueno que esas siempre estaban ahí, el punto es que Lily fue atendida inmediatamente. Ambos fueron llevados a una sala donde cientos de sanadores corrían de un lado a otro con pociones en las manos y gritando hechizos como posesos. Lily lloraba preguntando por su bebe y Scorpius sostenía su mano, mientras le preguntaba a un sanador por el estado de su diosa. Y en lo que parecieron segundos un sanador le pide a Lily que puje, y luego a Scorpius lo están arrastrando afuera de la sala y alguien grita que él bebe no respira y luego un llanto de recién nacido y luego es la madre la que no tiene pulso y es lo último que Scorpius escucha antes de que la puerta se cierre y él quede en un pasillo lleno de gente que se abalanza sobre él pidiendo explicaciones, y sus oídos pitan, y el aire le falta, y se siente vacío, y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y grita.

Y golpea una pared y patea otra, y todos se alejan sorprendidos, y grita el nombre de Lily y los que lo rodean comienzan a comprender y los susurros con lágrimas contenidas y falsas se vuelven comunes en la familia de ella. Y Scorpius camina de un lado a otro, agarrándose el cabello desesperado y ruega y llora que Lily se salve. Y cuando cae al piso sin fuerzas, llorando con sollozos contenidos que salen a jadeos cuando respira, un sanador sale y le pide que lo acompañe, y Scorpius se levanta tan rápido que todos se sorprenden, y el camino de cinco minutos le parece eterno, y entra a una habitación donde solo hay una cama y una cuna, y Lily duerme tranquila, y él bebe duerme tranquilo, y Scorpius llora de tranquilidad, y besa la frente de Lily con desesperación y al bebe le acaricia la pelusilla roja que tiene en la cabeza y una enfermera pide el nombre, y lleno de un amor nuevo y un orgullo incontenible dice con voz ahogada "Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy", y la enfermera sonríe llena de ternura por aquel hombre que suena tan feliz y aliviado.

Y Lily está conectada a varios cables y aparatos que suena cada vez que su corazón palpita o sus pulmones aspiran aire, y él bebe también, y una enfermera entra cada hora y le inyecta una poción que ayuda a que sus pulmones se terminen de formar. Y Scorpius sostiene la mano de Lily con fuerza y no la quiere soltar y la besa cada vez que puede con reverencia y las enfermeras se enamoran y Lily no despierta, y pasa un día, los padres de ella que ignoran al bebe y a él y que solo preguntan cuándo podrá salir Lily de ahí, y entran los padres de él e ignoran a Lily y apenas le dirigen una mirada de curiosidad al bebe y él que los saca por que no soporta a nadie que haya tratado de robarle su tesoro, y Lily despierta.

Y con orgullo, Scorpius carga a la diminuta bebe y se la entrega a Lily, que llora de alivio y después de darle un beso en la frente a aquel hermoso ser que es de ambos, levanta la mirada y Scorpius la baja, y se observan, llenos de amor y adoración, y se besan y es un beso largo y duro, y dulce y está lleno de alivio. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, observan al bebe comer por primera vez de Lily, y cuando termina y duerme tranquilo, la primera foto, y la enfermera llora cuando ve la imagen, y ambos se ven tan felices y admiran a su bebe, y ella brilla, está radiante, nunca ha estado más hermosa que con su bebe en brazos y una sonrisa en la cara, y él nunca ha estado más feliz, y el bebe, oh que bebe, es una beba dulce y callada, y es hermosa y es tan pequeña y ellos son tan felices. Y todo es perfecto. Y a la sexta noche, una complicación.

* * *

Holis! Este capítulo está dedicado a Nathy22 y Marisol, me alegra que les guste la historia, y a aquellas que me han agregado a favoritos o me siguen, muchas gracias. Este capítulo en particular fue confuso de escribir, espero que lo entiendan, me gustó mucho en particular, creo que es uno de mis favoritos.

Díganme lo que opinan de la historia, si la odian, la aman o les da igual. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!


	17. Reto 13: La Perdida

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Pérdida**

El treceavo reto que Scorpius Dragón Malfoy venció, fue la perdida. Pero una victoria nunca es agradable si se pierde a alguien. Y Scorpius sabe que nunca será el mismo, ni él ni su esposa, Lily. Y ambos están esperando que traigan a su bebe, quien pasa las noches en una habitación con más bebes, y donde se les monitorea cada tres horas, para que así la mamá descanse todo lo que pueda y recupere fuerzas. Pero Scorpius y Lily están desesperados, llevan siete días en el hospital, Lily sigue en cama, sin poder pararse, las complicaciones que hubo en el parto dejaran marcas de por vida. Pero ese día, no han traído a su bebe, ya es mediodía y ambos esperan, mirando cada cinco segundos la puerta, esperando que se habrá y entre la enfermera con su bebe en una cunita. Y Scorpius no quiere dejar sola a Lily, pero ya es demasiado, deberían haber llevado a su bebe hace cuatro horas.

Y le da un beso suave a su esposa (y está muy orgulloso de llamarla así) en los labios, y camina suspirando a la puerta, y cuando toma la perilla y la gira para abrirla, pero ahí afuera está una enfermera y un doctor. Y ambos están pálidos y en sus brazos no hay nada más que una hoja. Y piden permiso para entrar, y Scorpius retrocede y se sienta al lado de Lily, y ambos se toman de las manos, y tiene la mente en blanco, y no quieren pensar porque temer llegar a la conclusión correcta. Y el doctor cierra la puerta despacio. Y un silencio mortal, interrumpido por la máquina que late al son del corazón de Lily. Y el doctor habla. Y las palabras no tienen sentido. Ayer todo estaba bien, ayer todo era perfecto. Pero hoy nada está bien, nada es perfecto, nada tiene sentido.

Y Lily aprieta la mano de Scorpius, y Scorpius le regresa el gesto. Y la enfermera habla, y dice que fue un error, una enfermera le dio una dosis equivocada y sus pulmones colapsaron. Y a los Malfoy no les importa, lo único que les importa es que su bebe ya no está y ellos están en shock. Ellos no comprenden, ellos siguen agarrados de la mano y es lo único que los mantiene cuerdos. Y Scorpius piensa en cómo una semana antes, pensaba que si él bebe moría, a él no le importaría, porque lo único que necesita es a Lily, pero ahora es diferente, porque en cuanto vio a su hija, y la cargo y la toco, la amo como nunca había amado antes, y aunque no la amaba más que a Lily, era un amor enorme y profundo, y la pequeña Cassiopeia ya tenía un lugar en el corazón del dragón, y ya era parte de su tesoro. Y se lo habían robado.

Y él, dragón, ruge, escupe fuego y sufre por su tesoro. El dolor de la perdida lo aturde, Lily llora llena de desesperación, sus gritos de dolor se escuchan por todo el pasillo, Scorpius abraza a Lily con fuerza, y es lo único que lo mantiene atado a este mundo. Y Lily se abraza a sí misma, sus brazos rodean su plano abdomen, como si su bebe aun estuviera dentro de ella y pudiera protegerlo. Y están solos en aquella fría habitación de hospital, y se aferran el uno al otro, y un doctor entra horas después y revisa a Lily como puede, ella sigue mal. Y se duermen llorando, aferrados, y el dolor de la pérdida los consume, y el sueño es intranquilo y las pesadillas van y vienen. Y en la mañana, una mañana gris y lluviosa, Lily despierta y está en shock, y ella cree que todo fue una pesadilla y su mente está en blanco. Y Scorpius despierta y lo primero que ve es a su tesoro con la mirada vidriosa y perdida, y su sufrimiento aumenta, porque sabe que su diosa está sufriendo, y la abraza y ella no reacciona.

Y los doctores entran y salen, y Scorpius se asoma un segundo por la ventana, y ve, y la vida sigue, el resto del mundo sigue igual, y su Lily no reacciona, y lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo es saber que su mujer lo necesita, que tiene que mantenerse fuerte por ella, y las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos de vez en cuando, pero su mirada acerada no deja que las enfermeras vean emociones en él. Y Lily mejora, y Lily no reacciona. Y Scorpius se encierra en el baño y llora como niño pequeño por la pérdida de su hija, y sus sollozos y jadeos están llenos de sufrimiento y desesperación, y el dolor es agudo y constante, y su corazón siente como si lo estrujaran, y le cuesta respirar, y el abrir y cerrar de una puerta es lo que se escucha, y Scorpius guarda sus sentimientos, su muñeca lo necesita, y sale y la cruel voz de su suegra retumba en la silenciosa habitación, y Lily reacciona, y los gritos de dolor rompen el ya roto corazón de Scorpius.

* * *

Holis! Ya sé, este capítulo me dio mil problemas, no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas. En fin, espero que les guste, y ya verán, todo está fríamente calculado, más o menos.

Muchas gracias a MireMary y Nathy22 por sus comentarios. Díganme que opinan de la historia! Los comentarios son bienvenidos!


	18. Reto 13: La Perdida II

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Perdida II**

La voz es cruel, y quienes la admiran nunca creerán lo que acaba de decir, pero es verdad y Ginny Potter no es una buena madre, al menos no en ese momento. _"Bueno hija, me alegra que el problema se haya arreglado, esa chiquilla solo te traería problemas, ahora puedes seguir con tu vida…"_ y Lily reacciono. Y grito, y el dolor era insoportable, y se lanza contra aquella pelirroja que le dio la vida, y que ahora no hace más que ahondar una herida enorme y profunda que aun sangra. Y Scorpius no la detiene, porque la entiende, y conoce a su chica y sabe que ella tiene que defender a su hija, porque él haría lo mismo en su lugar y hay muchas cosas en las que se parecen. Y Ginny Potter tiene una hija que a la que le heredo ciertas cosas, una de ellas fue su gran gancho, uno que la deja con la nariz rota, y cuando Lily se queja del dolor en su abdomen Scorpius de inmediato la carga y se sienta con ella en la cama, y la abraza con fuerza y Scorpius llora con ella y ella se aferra a él y ambos son lo único que el otro tiene.

No notan cuando Ginny es sacada por varias enfermeras, ellos solo lloran por la perdida. Y los días pasan, tres días después a Lily al fin se le permite abandonar el hospital. Y regresan a Hogwarts, y las condolencias de sus compañeros solo impiden superar el dolor, no pueden avanzar, los susurros acrecientan la herida. Scorpius es el que menos muestra sus emociones y eso lo que ayuda a que también se las oculte a él mismo, y sea fuerte para Lily, que se derrumba a cada instante. Scorpius parece un ángel a los ojos de los maestros, porque cada vez que Lily se derrumba él parece saberlo y está ahí antes de que las lágrimas terminen de salir de sus ojos, no importa en qué clase este, él siempre aparece y la saca cargándola y la arrulla y la calma y la consuela.

Y las cartas de Draco y Astoria Malfoy llegan cada semana, y en todas las mismas palabras: _la bebe era solo una carga para su edad, la bebe era una aberración por la madre que tenía, la bebe no era sangre pura, la bebe debió morir._ Scorpius dejo de leerlas a la segunda semana. Scorpius se guardó sus emociones, Lily lo necesitaba, Lily era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, era por Lily que vivía. Y los exámenes se acercaban, un par de semanas, y se concentraron en ello al máximo, ambos estudiaban día y noche, cuando las pesadillas los asolaban, a uno u otro ambos estudian para mantenerse enfocados. La sala de menesteres es una habitación y una biblioteca.

Los exámenes llegan y ellos se mantienen enfocados. Y es algo que los ayuda, mantenerse enfocados en una sola cosa a la vez. Así no piensan en ella, pero el dolor sigue igual dentro de ellos. Y ambos se duchan juntos y dejan caer algunas lágrimas mientras se abrazan y se consuelan, una rutina de todas las mañanas y el agua de la ducha los calma. Y los exámenes terminan. Y los últimos días ellos se enfocan ahora en sí mismos, pasan el tiempo juntos, leyendo, o Lily dibujando y Scorpius armando rompecabezas, con sus hobbies, enfocándose en cualquier cosa que pueda mantener los pensamientos de su bebe lejos de ellos. Y la escuela termina, y un nuevo reto se acerca y una nueva separación viene.

El verano es su esperanza, ambos planean pasar todo el tiempo juntos, porque Lily regresara a la escuela y tienen que aprovechar. Todos sus planes quedan arruinados. Scorpius baja a Lily quien se abraza a sí misma, y regresa al tren por sus cosas. Harry Potter ignora el dolor de su hija. No le importa que lo único que la mantiene cuerda y bien es aquel hombre rubio. Scorpius baja el baúl de Lily y regresa por el suyo. Cuando baja de nuevo con sus cosas, los gritos de Lily lo alertan, su padre la arrastra sin importarle nada. Scorpius corre detrás de ella, unos brazos lo detienen, todos los miran sorprendidos. El tiempo se paraliza. Draco ignora su culpa y detiene a su hijo. Harry desaparece con su hija. Scorpius los mira impotente en los brazos de su padre, la sorpresa no lo dejo reaccionar bien, no supo actuar a tiempo y ahora Lily no está.

* * *

_Hola! Se que me tarde un poquito, pero la verdad fue una semana difícil para mí, mi semana de exámenes y eso, pero, y esto tiene que ver con un comentario, dracolover: quiero aclararte que sinceramente, no me di cuenta y tienes razón en parte, con el nombre del bebe y varias cosas más, pero no lo hice con esa intención, yo en lo personal tengo cierta historia con este nombre, tuve una hermanita que se llamó así, pero murió a los seis días de nacida (no es casualidad que en la historia paso así, de hecho me base en ella y lo que le paso) y el día que publique ese capítulo debió haber cumplido 15 años, y en el one-shot original, la bebe se llama Lyra Danielle Malfoy, pero quise hacerle cierto homenaje (otro más) y bueno, me olvide de la historia de jhl89, y quiero decir que la historia de FOREVER, es una de mis favoritas y como ves, si leíste la historia, yo se la guarde y la ayude a recuperarla cuando decidió volver a subirla de nuevo. No era mi intención plagiarla ni nada, y si es necesario, estoy dispuesta a cambiarle de nuevo el nombre a la bebe, pero también lo puse por la tradición de los Black, la de las estrellas que coincidió. Y debo decir que la historia a pesar de lo muchos parecidos que tiene con la de jhl89 también tiene sus diferencias, y de verdad lo olvide por completo, no era mi intención y me disculpo por ello, y repito, si es necesario volveré a cambiarle el nombre. Estaba un poco deprimida por todo, mi mama siempre sufre ese día y yo también estaba un poco sensible, y bueno la presión de los exámenes no me ayudo, se me paso. Me disculpo. Y les recomiendo leer la historia de FOREVER, yo la adoro._

_Y también, para esta historia, de hecho me base en muchas cosas que me han sucedido y a mis cercanos, yo me identifico mucho con Lily Luna Potter, yo también soy la tercera hija de la séptima hija ;) y mi abuela materna se parece muchísimo a Molly, siempre dándole de comer a todos y gritando y es tan amable y cariñosa y ¡ay!, se parecen tanto! Así que, yo creo que por eso me gusta tanto este personaje. _

_Y Marisol, ya más o menos explique un poco la historia de porque mate a la bebe, por muy cruel que se escuche, en parte fue por lo de mi hermanita y eso, pero también fue por la historia, lo descubrirán poco a poco, y no te preocupes, prometo no separar a la pareja, no por mucho al menos, ya lo leerás. Solo medio capítulo de separación, lo juro. Y todo lo médico, está basado en mi hermanita, el tiempo de luto, las razones del fallecimiento y bueno casi todo. Gracias por tus comentarios_

_Y finalmente: muchas gracias Guest, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y Nathy22, siempre me animan tus comentarios. Y gracias a dracolover por recordarme, notado y decirme sobre la similitudes de mi historia con la de Jhl89, a la cual admiro mucho por sus historias. Gracias por sus comentarios, y por favor, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, los aprecio y siempre me ayudan a mejorar y en este caso, a darme cuenta de mis errores y confusiones, para evitar cualquier problema. Gracias_


	19. Reto 14: La Separación

******Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Separación **

El catorceavo reto que el Dragón venció, fue la separación. Su padre lo arrastro con él a la Mansión Malfoy y lo encerró en su cuarto, quitándole su varita y poniendo hechizos que lo mantendrían en su cuarto. No podía desaparecer, no podía abrir la puerta, ni siquiera podía abrir una ventana. La comida se la traía un elfo que desaparecía de inmediato y el cual tenía prohibido ayudar al joven Malfoy. Scorpius se estaba volviendo loco. Lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo cuando el dolor era demasiado, era Lily, el saber que ella lo necesitaba, y ahora ella no estaba ahí.

Lily Potter estaba en la misma situación. Scorpius no lo sabía, y no lo sabría hasta dentro de varias semanas, pero Lily también fue encerrada en su cuarto, le quitaron la varita y hechizaron las puertas y ventanas para que no pudiera salir. Era un elfo el que le dejaba la comida. Ninguno comía nada, Scorpius daba vueltas de un lado a otro, desesperado, pensando en cómo podría escapar. Lily se hizo bolita en una esquina de su cuarto, llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Harry Potter y su esposa se preocupaban por la salud de su hija, un sanador vino a verla tres veces a la semana para darle pociones, no se iban a arriesgar a llevarla a San Mungo y que pudiera escapar.

A ambos el dolor los consumía, la separación los estaba matando, lo único que el otro tenía ya no estaba. Pero Draco Malfoy cometió un error, entro a ver a su hijo, a ver si ya se le había pasado su _fiebre Potter_, como él la llamaba, y había superado la muerte de la _bastarda_, él no tenía idea del matrimonio de su hijo y para poder distanciarse de su nieta la llamaba así. Scorpius aprovecho la oportunidad. Escapo. Harry Potter también cometió un error. En un intento desesperado por hacer que su hija mejorara, la llevo a la madriguera, por supuesto, puso algunos hechizos para evitar que escapara. Él no tenía idea. Scorpius sabía dónde estaba Lily, ¿Cómo? El simplemente lo sabía, siempre lo hacía, de una u otra forma siempre sabia donde se encontraba su chica. El destino los quería juntos. Ambos padres cometieron su error el mismo día. Ambos hijos estaban a la espera de una oportunidad.

Y Scorpius Malfoy sabia como entrar a la madriguera, en una ocasión había llevado a Lily ahí, en una de sus escapadas durante el verano, donde ella decía que iba al callejón Diagon con sus amigos y él fingía encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar, y al final del día ella tenía que ir a cenar a casa de sus abuelos, Scorpius no iba a dejar que Lily viajara sola y la acompaño hasta la puerta, había visto desde afuera la casa de los Weasley. La protección de la casa a extraño en él ya no servía. Harry Potter había puesto hechizos que impedían que alguien saliera, no que alguien entrara. Y si la puerta se abría, mientras no se cerrara, Lily podría salir. Lily estaba hecha bolita en una esquina, sollozando suavemente mientras todos sus familiares la miraban con lastima, y de repente, lo sintió, se tensó, y reconociendo el sentimiento se paró rápidamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

Scorpius Malfoy entro a la casa sin esperar invitación, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Lily corrió a su encuentro. No dudaron un segundo, no lo pensaron, no tardaron, corrieron juntos hasta llegar a limite anti-aparición de la casa. Harry Potter corrió un segundo demasiado tarde. Desaparecieron con un _plop_. Aparecieron en la casa de los Potter, entraron y tomaron el baúl de Lily, la varita en esos momentos no importaba. Y como llegaron se fueron. Scorpius tenía una varita, que había tomado de su madre en su sorpresa cuando escapo. Como buena pareja que eran, compartían baúl, en el de Lily estaba la ropa de ambos, en el de Scorpius estaban los libros y suplementos escolares. Un piso que Scorpius había comprado con su herencia, la de la abuela Greengass le dejo cuando murió, en el centro de Londres, un piso que habían escogido ambos en una de sus escapadas. No necesitaban más, no de momento. Ellos habían actuado rápido, Harry Potter había tardado un segundo en reaccionar, fue todo lo que necesitaron. Ahora tenían que mantenerse así, juntos y a salvo, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Holis! Este capítulo me gusta, sé que es más corto que los últimos, pero en realidad los últimos estaban demasiado largos. De todas formas, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

MireMary: gracias por tu comentario, y tienes razón, siempre es difícil superar una perdida, pero con el apoyo de quienes amamos siempre es más fácil sobrellevarla. Por ahí, en alguna historia de Lily&Scorpius, leí que una gran familia es una bendición, pero también una maldición cuando la gente que amamos comienza a irse, tiene mucha razón, he perdido a muchos familiares y el dolor no disminuye con cada perdida, solo se agrega una cicatriz más a nuestro corazón. Y trato de que la historia tenga tintes de realidad para hacerla más real y creíble. Gracias, tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y agradecidos.

Muchas gracias Nathy22 por tu comentario, es por ti que me esfuerzo en actualizar y me anima a no abandonar la historia cuando siento que no puedo seguirla. También muchas gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos o siguen esta historia. Los cometarios siempre son bienvenidos, me ayudan a mejorar y me animan, no importa si es una mala critica, todas ayudan, solo no insulten, respeto ante todo! ;)


	20. Reto 15: Vida Muggle

******Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Vida Muggle**

El decimoquinto reto que el gran Scorpius Dragón Malfoy venció, fue la vida muggle. Y el piso que tenían en el centro de Londres muggle estaba decorado, amueblado y todo muy bonito y perfecto… al estilo muggle. Y Scorpius Malfoy era un hombre orgulloso de su linaje, de su familia, no tenía sus mismas creencias, pero estaba contento de ser un mago y también muy orgulloso de ello, así que nunca aprendió mucho sobre los muggles. Sabía la teoría de muchas cosas sobre ellos, pero de ahí a ponerlo en práctica, había mucha diferencia, y lo comprobó cuando se quedó parado a mitad del piso, todo muy oscuro a su alrededor, sin tener idea de cómo prender siquiera la luz.

Entre Lily y él había decidido no usar la magia para nada más que una emergencia -entiéndase emergencia como una situación de vida o muerte- y eso significaba vivir al estilo muggle. Y nunca antes había hecho algo de forma muggle, ¡por Merlín! Que solo había pasado dos noches en su piso el verano anterior antes de ir a Hogwarts, además solo había dormido ahí, el resto del tiempo lo paso o con Lily o con sus padres, los cuales por cierto no tenían ni idea del piso.

Y ahí estaba él, completamente perdido. Miro hacia donde sabía que estaba la caja donde guardaban la varita con ansias… un simple _lumus_ no mataría a nadie ¿o sí? Suspiro con fuerza, y es que él simplemente sabía que no arriesgaría la vida de su chica por nada, y el más mínimo hechizo podría ser detectado en una sola sin magia. O como odiaba a Harry Potter en momentos como aquel, él _maguillo_ ese tenía que ser tan buen auror, ¿Por qué tenían que tener controladas las zonas sin magia? Estaba claro que el _maguillo_ ese era un paranoico. Pero por suerte para el dragón, su chica adoraba las cosas muggles, y eso significaba que las entendía y las sabia manejar. Su risilla divertida fue música para sus oídos cuando lo descubrió parado a mitad de la sala sin saber qué hacer, eh, que él solo quería un vaso de agua, lamentablemente era mitad de la noche, una noche oscura, y no sabía cómo _prender_ la luz, pero todo valía por volver a escuchar la risa de su nena, la cual no había escuchado desde hace meses, incluso se humillaría por escucharla reír, y eso que él era un mago orgulloso.

Y busco un trabajo, después de un curso intensivo con su chica sobre los muggles y sus _aparatejos_, en algún contable, por suerte para él, su padre quería que se encargara de los negocios cuando se graduara, así que le fue sencillo encontrar un trabajo, claro, después de demostrarle al que sería su jefe lo bueno que era con las cuentas. Pero para su mala suerte, su tesoro quería contribuir… entro a trabajar en una biblioteca con ayudante (¡acomodando libros! ¡Por Merlín!), lo cual era un ultraje para él. Pero ambos lo soportaron como pudieron, al menos las noches eran suyas, y vivieron lo mas _mugglemente_ posible.

Por supuesto, hubo algunos incidentes, un no saber cómo prender la computadora un día, olvidar que había que deslizar la tarjeta para pagar y dar unos cuantos galeones en su lugar, o pedir cerveza de mantequilla en un pub completamente muggle. Nada con lo que no pudieran. Claro que también hubo unos cuantos que terminaron en el hospital, una cortadita por aquí al no saber cómo usar la licuadora o una pequeña descarga eléctrica al no poder conectar la secadora en el baño. Nada muy grave tampoco. Excepto aquel incidente con el carro cuando intento aprender a manejar, aplasto un poquito el pie del instructor cuando trato estacionarse, el instructor solo se paró en el lugar incorrecto, tratar de darle indicaciones desde afuera fue una muy mala idea, una idea muy, muy mala.

* * *

Holis! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero la tonta de mí, se inscribió a un campamento de ayuda un día antes de que este comenzara, apenas y alcance el camión, pero es que si no iba no tengo calificación, y apenas estoy a mitad de cuatrimestre (yo no tengo vacaciones), y ahí no hay internet... pero aquí está el capítulo!

Muchas gracias a Nathy22, Marisol y yesica7448 por sus comentarios. Y también a los que me agregan a favoritos o siguen está historia! Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos! La próxima actualización es el jueves…


	21. Reto 16: La Indecisión

**********Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Indecisión**

El decimosexto reto que Scorpius Malfoy venció fue la indecisión. Y el verdadero reto de ello es que la indecisión que venció no fue la suya, sino la de su diosa. O si, cuando Lily Malfoy se quedó sin trabajo porque la biblioteca seria remodelada, entro a trabajar a un pequeño restaurante. Hasta ahí todo era perfecto, Lily sintió que tal vez había encontrado su vocación, la cocina, así que cuando acabara Hogwarts, entraría a estudiar gastronomía y después abriría su propio restaurante. Había comenzado a planearlo todo en cuanto llego a su casa después del trabajo. Y Scorpius, claro, la apoyo y le dio vuelo, siguió aumentando sus esperanzas y sueños. Si ella soñaba con un restaurante de un piso y veinte mesas para empezar, él le agregaba otro piso con otras treinta mesas y un bar.

Y luego, Lily en su día de descanso, salió a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Londres; ¿mencione que se había pintado el cabello de rubio apenas decidieron vivir como muggles una temporada? Bueno, lo hizo, y Scorpius también, bueno, él se lo pinto de rojo, así es, cambiaron entre ellos su color... para ocultarse mejor; así que nadie la podía reconocer, nadie excepto su chico claro. Regresando al punto, Lily caminaba por las calles de Londres cuando vio un hermoso parque, y fue y se sentó en un columpio, mientras miraba una sesión de fotos de modelos que andaban de un lado a otro, y de repente ZAZ, un vestido se rompió y la mita del vestido cayo al césped donde estaban a punto de tomarle las fotos, y es Londres y llueve cada cinco minutos y hay lodo, lodo y más lodo, al menos en el césped, y la modelo entro en pánico, y los repuestos desaparecidos y el fotógrafo gritando y el representante al teléfono, y la diseñadora tratando de limpiar y coser y arreglar un desastre.

Y Lily es alguien amable, extremadamente noble, inteligente, creativa y muy espontanea. Y traía un bolso, y es una mujer, así que… mujer prevenida vale por dos. Y Lily es una bruja, y estaba en una zona donde sabía que vivían un par de familias mágicas, ventajas de ser la niña de papi, paso tanto tiempo con los aurores que conocía muchos, muchos secretos. Amable, amable y más amable, Lily ofreció su ayuda, magia, magia y más magia, se llevó el vestido a esa zona donde la magia está permitida y no es controlada, y taran! Arreglo el vestido, pero mientras lo miraba, un corte más recto, un escote menos revelador, las mangas más cortas y una cinta por aquí. No pudo con la tentación de modificarlo. Regreso y la diseñadora agradecida, agradecida, no dijo nada de los cambios, y las fotos fueron tomadas, y a la diseñadora le gusto más el nuevo vestido, y Lily tenía una nueva oferta de trabajo. Y de nuevo pensó que tal vez había encontrado su vocación.

Y era un mejor sueldo y era glamuroso y brillante, y Scorpius se sintió orgulloso y feliz de su mujer, y Lily decidió aceptarlo porque de momento necesitaban el dinero, y a pesar de que adoraba cocinar se dio cuenta de que también adoraba diseñar. Y luego mientras diseñaba ropa para niños, la nostalgia y el dolor volvieron con más fuerza, y volvió a aquel parque, pero ahora no se enfocó en la feria que estaba ahí en lugar de las modelos, no, ahora se enfocó en los niños que jugaban del otro lado. Y jugo con ellos, y los cuido y las madres le agradecieron, y una de ella, una bruja por cierto, le pidió un favor, que cuidara a su hijo de siete años al día siguiente un par de horas. Y no le importo faltar al trabajo, Scorpius se preocupó por supuesto, de que su chica sufriera más y de que pudieran descubrirlos. Y fue un día divertido y hermoso y diferente. Y en la noche lloro como niña pequeña y Scorpius la consoló y la amo más por amar tanto a su hija que no la podía olvidar así como así.

Y de nuevo Lily tenía una oferta de trabajo, y Scorpius la apoyo y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Quería trabajar con niños, le gustaba cuidarlos y de nuevo sintió que tal vez había encontró su vocación, maestra, pero era demasiado doloroso. Y mientras miraba los niños jugar, deseaba algo más que una fotografía que le ayudara a recordar a su hija. Y unas semanas más tarde, mientras caminaba con Scorpius de la mano por una calle en un barrio descuidado, ambos sin darse cuenta siquiera de donde estaban, una tienda con un brillante letrero rojo, y la mirada brillante de Lily le dijo todo a Scorpius. No lo dudo, acepto. Ambos entraron, y escogieron la letra y el nombre completo de su hija se grabaron, ambos justo encima del corazón. Y Lily seguía sin saber si trabajar o no con niños, y durante las noches hablaba, decía y repetía las ventajas y las desventajas. Lástima, el verano se le termino antes de que Scorpius se volviera loco por las indecisiones de su nena.

* * *

Hola! Aquí está la actualización! En este capítulo se refleja mi indecisión actual, jajaja, es que me queda solo un año para entrar a la universidad y estoy entre el diseño de modas, estudiar letras o gastronomía, y tengo que decidirme antes de septiembre porque mis últimas clases se enfocaran en la carrera que escoja, así que les pido ayuda, díganme que quieren que sea Lily, maestra, diseñadora de modas o chef! Tal vez me ayuden a mí también, jajaja.

Gracias Nathy22 por tus comentarios. Y por favor, les pido que me ayuden, no sé de qué poner a Lily, en la historia original nunca se decide, pero quiero que sea algo, comenten, siempre son bienvenidas las criticas u opiniones!


	22. Reto 17: La Soledad

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**La Soledad**

El decimoséptimo reto que Scorpius Malfoy venció fue la soledad. Aquella que no lo había molestado desde que estaba con Lily. Y cuando la carta de Lily llego, anunciando el fin del verano y el comienzo del sexto año de su mujer, compraron la mayoría de los útiles por correspondencia, y el mismo día que llego la carta compraron los implementos escolares que habían perdido durante su escape. Y el primero de septiembre llego, y como ladrones entraron a la estación, silenciosos, silenciosos. Escondidos, con hechizos desilusionadores, caminando de puntitas, escondiéndose de los aurores que esperaban algún avistamiento de ellos.

Harry Potter había mandado a capturar a Scorpius Malfoy por secuestrar a su única hija. Harry Potter no sabía que si por alguna razón, conseguía capturarlo, el dragón saldría de inmediato, pues en el momento en el que Lily firmo el papel que los unía como marido y mujer, Scorpius se volvió el tutor y representante legal de su esposa. Y si lo apresaban con los cargos de secuestro, no tendría sentido, él era el tutor y era con quien Lily debía permanecer. Pero no se iban a arriesgar, el papeleo, días en Azkaban, comprobar todo. Mejor ser prevenidos y evitar enfrentamientos.

Y Scorpius observo paralizado como el tren se alejaba, llevándose su vida, su corazón y su alma con él. Y de repente la soledad lo invadió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, apresando su corazón e impidiéndole respirar bien. Y camino con paso lento a su departamento, y toda la luz y sensación de hogar que tenía antes, ahora no estaba. Lily se los había llevado con ella. Y sentado en el sillón con la foto de Lily en una mano y la de Cassiopeia en otra, su labio tembló como el de un niño a punto de llorar, el sentimiento de vacío lo aturdió.

Y a la mañana siguiente, despertó en unas sábanas frías y un lugar vacío a su lado. Y el trabajo lo absorbió, se volvió un adicto que vivía trabajando hasta tarde y masturbándose con fotos de Lily desnuda, las cuales había tomado mientras ella dormía y soñando con tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Y cada tercer día recibía una carta de su tesoro, contándole hasta las cosas más insignificantes de su día, y él las leía, adorando cada palabra, cada trazo, letra y mancha. Y respondiéndole, contándole lo mucho que la extrañaba cada día y los planes que tenía para cuando se vieran.

Y el trabajo era lo único que lo distraía de ir a sacar a Lily del colegio o ponerse a llorar como un bebe viendo la foto de su rota familia, la de él y Lily y su bebe. Y una nota llego una mañana, una sola frase: _Yo sé lo que de verdad les paso e injusticias como esa son la razón por las que no mejora el MM_. Por supuesto le conto a Lily, y ninguno tenía idea de lo que significaba. Y cuando Lily recibió una carta que no se veía nada a causa de las lágrimas de su hombre, le dio un consejo: _haz amigos_. Scorpius nunca había tenido un amigo, la única persona que lo había aceptado tal cual, había sido Lily. Pero trataría, solo porque su tesoro se lo pidió.

* * *

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy en proyectos finales y ando algo apurada, decir que mi horario normal es de 7:00 am. a 6:00 pm es bastante, pero ahora salgo una hora más tarde! Es tan injusto. Y sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero así va la historia.

Muchas gracias a Nathy22, yesica7448 y Marisol por sus comentarios! Y sigan diciéndome que quieren que sea Lily:

Diseñadora de Modas: 1

Maestra: 1

Chef: 0

Y les daré un pequeño adelanto de la historia: la pequeña Cassiopeia no murió por negligencia de los sanadores... Espero sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
